


All In A Day's Work

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 14, F/M, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 14 Power Swap AUIt's Damian's turn to be the Guardian and he somehow got roped into being a tour guide.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Damian sighed, "Tikki, I just don't get why I have to give the tour to the French group, it's not as if Grayson isn't free!" 

She laughed, "Maybe it will be good for you! Your father did say you need to spend time with other people." 

That earned her a glare. 

"Father knows very well that I interact with my siblings and other vigilantes civilly. He also knows that when the miracle box is in my possession, I interact with the Kwamis." 

Tikki rolled her eyes, "Mostly just to decide who gets what miraculous and then only when necessary." 

"It's not my fault father decided we rotate Guardian and holder duty every week!" 

She hid get face in her hands, "Just lead the tour, Damian." 

….. 

Throughout the tour, Damian could hear several comments about his family in French, but decided not to intervene, he didn't need teenage drama anyway. 

Just as he was about to explain the R&D department, an explosion sounded throughout the building. 

Quickly, he left the group without being noticed and transformed into the Crimson Bug. 

….. 

Throughout the battle his wits were being tested along with his brothers, Green Hairstreak was being even more erratic than usual. 

However, their luck changed when a young girl jumped into the fight. She seemed to have an affinity for gymnastics and several martial arts. 

Towards the end, the girl was able to subdue Green Hairstreaks victim and allowed Crimson Bug to purify the victims akuma. 

Just as the girl was about to run off, Crimson stopped her, "Who are you?" 

She smiled and said in a French accent, "You can call me Oiseau." 

With a hop, she grappled away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, yes Green Hairstreak should be the joker, couldn't think of a good butterfly / clown pun


End file.
